


Intimidation Tactics

by nevereatdirt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Hip Expansion, Hucow, Hucow Transformation, Misuse of Biotics, thigh expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: Ashe, infuriated that she can’t intimidate McCree for some reason, goes to look for something to make her more imposing. The shopkeeper of the biotics shop ends up giving her something to make him weak in the knees... just not quite how she’d planned.





	Intimidation Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> holy goddamn it's been a while since i've posted a fic. hope y'all enjoy these two idiots and if you want to see more send a message to my [tumblr!](https://theshamenedwrites.tumblr.com/)

If there was one thing Ashe really, truly enjoyed it was knowing that she intimidated those around her. It wasn’t height or an intimidating build. No. It was all in how she carried herself and knew how to stare someone down. And when that didn’t work the veritable bite to her voice was always a good way to intimidate someone too. There was always  _ one _ man though that didn’t seem to be bothered by any of this. In fact the idiot seemed to like it in his own way.

That idiot was none other than the traitor, Jesse McCree who—somehow—had found his way back to the gang with his goddamn tail between his legs.

Well. Maybe not his tail between his legs. He didn’t seem ashamed to have come back to her, or rather the gang, after Overwatch was disbanded. And he didn’t even miss a beat with any of the boys. Old or new, much to her chagrin. Still he’d come back though, and still he always met her glares and barked orders with easy grins and polite “yes ma’ams” just as he always had.

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t missed it.

She’d also be lying if she said it didn’t drive her up a fucking wall. There had to be some way to intimidate him or to make him stop acting so goddamn  _ charming _ when she was trying to rattle him. There had to be a way dammit and she was going to find it.

That thought was what had led her to this musty shop in Old El Paso. The city had all but packed up and moved to its new home but here? Here was where the shops sold things she needed and she provided them with the goods they wanted. For the most part it was weapons, food, gear, but this shop… was something else. Biotic enhancements were nothing out of the ordinary in this day and age, but this shop was seedier than most. Most of the vials were supposed to do something like increase your strength, speed, height, etc. And most of them were supposed to be temporary, thankfully. She just needed to find something to make her intimidating for a few hours. Just long enough to instill the fear of God in him and remind him that what used to be  _ their _ gang was just  _ hers _ now.

The shopkeeper, an older woman with a kindly smile and silver hair cascading over her shoulders, hobbled to her with her hand shakily resting on her cane as she looked up at her through old fashion coke bottle lenses. “Are you finding what you need, dearie?” She didn’t have the southern lilt to her voice that Ashe had expected, but her voice was still shaky from her age.

Not wanting to actually scared the kindly old woman Ashe went back to her socialite roots, just for the time, and gave her a warm smile. “Thank y’all for asking, ma’am. I was actually wondering where I might find something to put a gentleman in his place.” Perfect. If anyone could help her it would be the shopkeeper. She had to suppress her grin threatening to form and instead leaned down a little as the old woman spoke.

“Put him in his place, eh? Oh you younguns and your games!” She snickered and motioned for Ashe to follow her, leading her to an area near the back of the shop. “I have a few things here that should do just the trick!” She smiled and reached up with her cane, pulling a package of vials down with practiced ease before placing it in Ashe’s hands.

“Thank you kindly, ma’am. Can y’all tell me what this does?”

She tilted her head and looked up at her, blinking almost comically behind the thick lenses. “Well, it’s going to make him remember his place I’m sure! And I’m sure a young lady like you will have fun with it.” She laughed to herself and led Ashe to the counter this time, ringing her up and adding in a few extra vials for free.

“What do those do?” Ashe was wary of the new additions, her brow furrowed and jaw tight.

“Oh those are for him! Just a little in his drink and you’ll know what to do.” She slid the bag to Ashe and smiled. “Remember, dearie. Play safe with biotics! A little goes a long long way.”

Ashe took the bag and nodded, tipping her hat to the shopkeeper. “Thank you, ma’am. Y’all have a good day now.”

The shopkeeper waved goodbye to her as she left and Ashe felt her mind racing over what she’d gotten. She wasn’t actually sure just  _ what _ these did but she was damn well going to find out.

And so she made her way back to base with B.o.B. and glared at the gang as they watched her pass. Again… All but one idiot. When she got to her room she hummed and hawed, debating over whether it was the time or not. They didn’t have a heist planned until a couple weeks out and all that she had to do otherwise was keep an inventory of a few things. And that she could leave to her butler, which she generally did anyway.

Mind set, she sent a message to McCree.  _ My room. One hour. Don’t be late. _

She got an immediate response of a thumbs up and a cowboy hat and she wanted to vomit. Why was he like this? At least she knew he’d be there if nothing else. With a sigh she poured a couple drinks, pouring a splash from a free vial in his drink before shrugging and just pouring the rest in. She tossed the vial into the trash before grabbing one from the package the old woman had grabbed and looking it over. There were horns on it. What in the fresh hell did that mean?

Maybe it just meant she’d be a devil woman? Could be. She wasn’t sure and she wasn’t even sure she  _ cared _ anymore. Opening it up she down its contents and waited… And waited. And  _ waited _ .

“Goddamn slippery snake oil saleswoman! Ain’t none of those biotics work I bet.” She huffed and grabbed another, downing it and tossing both in the trash. “Least they don’t taste terrible.” She pouted for a little—though she’d never admit that—at being conned, sitting on the bed and crossing one leg over the other while she waited.

The room felt like it was getting a little warm and she practically growled as she went to the thermostat, turning it down some without even looking at the actual temperature. Someone had more than likely decided it was a good idea to turn the heat  _ up _ in the goddamn desert. She paced for a little, grabbing one of the drinks and taking a long draught of it before realizing the taste was off. That was the one meant for McCree. Who knew what could happen now, though… to hell with it. She’d already been conned, so she may as well enjoy the slightly sweet taste of these things. She poured another glass and added another vial for McCree. Maybe she could scare him into thinking he’d been poisoned if he noticed the taste was off.

By the time an hour had passed, the room still felt hot to her and she felt like she was squirming too much. Maybe stripping down would be a good idea but not when she had company coming. Almost as if on cue of the thought of him, there was a rap at the door and the idiot came into the room. He gave her a warm smile and tilted his head. “And just what do I owe the honor of bein’ invited in here to, huh?”

Ashe rolled her eyes and picked up his drink, holding it out to him and taking a sip of her own. “Ain’t no honor in this, Jesse.” She narrowed her eyes, looking him over a little. Maybe it was the whiskey but he looked… Better than usual. She shook the thought from her head and watched as he downed his glass quickly.

“No honor? Well y’all wound me. Ain’t been in here since before I left.” He gave her an easy smile, taking a drag of his cigarillo as he watched her before his face blanched a little. “You uh, y’all feelin’ okay though?”

She could see the worry on his face and she wasn’t sure just why he would ask that, but she could still feel just how warm she was and now she could feel how  _ wet _ she was. What in the fuck was happening? She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him, keeping her composure. “I’m peachy goddamn keen, Jesse. Y’all looked like you seen a ghost.” She cackled and stopped midlaugh as she felt an ache slowly spreading over her body.

She curled in on herself as she felt what she could only assume were  _ horns and a tail _ sprouting from her and her ears seemed to lengthen. Looking over to her full body mirror her eyes went wide at the sight of herself. She did indeed have tiny little cow horns, ears, and a tail. What in the hell had that old woman sold her?

She looked back to Jesse and saw that he looked about as panicked as she actually felt, but she could also see the deep flush spreading over his cheeks.

She didn’t have time to dwell though as she felt the biotics finally taking effect on her. Her body began to tingle as the changes happened, first to her ass and thighs. She could feel them filling out in her already tight pants. Thickening with muscle and fat and making her more bottom heavy than she’d ever been in her life. Her hips soon flared as well, as if accommodating the growth and she couldn’t help the moan that passed her lips as it happened. She shouldn’t be enjoying what… what _ ever _ this was and she shouldn’t want to watch her ass straining against her pants and just begging for the material to  _ give _ already. 

She could hear the soft sound of tearing and her tail lifted as she squirmed, looking over to Jesse and  _ wanting _ to be angry when she saw he was hard but only managing to moan at the thought of his cock inside of her again.

She didn’t have much time to think on it when her hips and ass finally won the battle against her pants, the seams splitting and letting her supple thighs spill out. She shuddered and traced over the new curves, moaning with every light touch to her skin. Had she always been so sensitive? She didn’t think so but nothing was making sense in her head anymore. The heat radiating through her left her wet and needy and the way she’d grown already made her want more.

And more she was given. She felt the same tingling, this time in her chest and she moaned as she watched her tits grow this time. She looked over to Jesse and he was palming himself brought his pants, though she could swear the bulge looked even bigger than it had been before. Maybe it was him growing up. Maybe it was not having gotten laid in a while. But she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with whatever she’d put in his drink.

Her tits kept growing even as she thought and she let out another moan as she felt them straining against her shirt. There was no way the shirt or vest would last at his rate. She could already see the fabric gapping and straining against the buttons and she could even see her hard nipples poking through the fabric of  _ three _ layers. They’d grown too. She could feel that much, but as the buttons finally popped she let out a moan of relief. She shrugged off her ruined tops and shuddered when she saw the way her poor bra just barely clung to life. She worked it off quickly and tossed it aside, watching veins bulge a little on her heavy tits.

That was when she heard Jesse finally move.

She turned her attention to him, even as her tits swelled more and she could feel her hips and ass doing the same again. He moved closer and looked her over, cocking a brow as he moved a calloused hand to knead at one of her tits.

The sensation was almost too much for her just from that and she felt herself cumming, her wetness coating her thighs and a low moan leaving her. But never to be outdone, she slipped her hand into his pants and started to stroke his  _ definitely  _ bigger cock, grinning a little. “Seems I ain’t the only one growin’ here, huh Jesse?”

He moaned and grinned a little, groping at both of her heavy tits and grinding into her hand. “I don’t see neither a us complainin’ too much about it.” He gave her an easy grin that would normally make her want to bite his head off but was now just making her want him inside her.

“Shut up, cowboy.” She leaned up and nipped at his lower lip, moaning when she felt  _ milk _ trickle out of her. The sensation was so strange and foreign but it felt so good to her right now that she didn’t care. She pushed Jesse onto her bed and worked at stripping him down. It wasn’t fair at all for him to have clothes on while she was stark naked and  _ lactating _ in front of him.

When she had him stripped, she moved to straddle his hips and eyed his shockingly long and thick cock. He moaned as she grazed her fingers over it, milk running down her tits and dropping on the thick shaft. “Y’all got plans there?”

She laughed and grinned, body still feverish with need as she dragged her lower lips against his shaft teasingly. “Don’t you ever learn?” She sat up enough to sink down into his cock with a drawn out moan. “I always got plans.” She grinned down at him still and sank slowly down his cock, her tits and ass jiggling with every movement she made.

His hands found their way to her wide hips, tracing against her and helping to guide her down as he let out a moan of his own as she sank all the way down his cock. When she settled and started to grind her hips, he brought his hands back up to her still leaking tits and started to pinch and pull at her lengthened nipples. The motion brought out a slutty moan from her as milk started to spray from her with every pull to them.

Her eyes rolled back and she started to bounce faster and harder, resting her hands on his stomach and moaning loudly with every movement. As milk started to spray from her, an animalistic part of her came out and she let out a moo, stopping her movements and covering her mouth.

Panting, Jesse looked up at her with wide eyes. “Did y’all just…  _ moo _ ?” She nodded, not moving her hand from her mouth and he just grinned as he milked her a little more forcefully. “Do It again, cow girl.”

She let out another moo as he milked her more, feeling her tits swell and her nipples get puffier and looser the more milk sprayed from her. She felt like she could just let go the more she was milked and started to bounce faster and harder on his massive cock. Without warning, he flipped them over and tilted his head as he played a little with her tits. “Milk yourself and I’ll fuck y’all hard as you want. Just keep makin’ all them noises.” His voice was rough and she could tell he was getting close, which made her grin some.

Wrapping her thick thighs around his waist, she milked herself more and was sure to spray over his face as he snapped his hips sharp and fast into her sopping cunt. One of his hands moved to tease at her clit, making her squeal and moan as she tightened around him. Everything felt so sensitive and her body felt like it was on fire as he fucked her.

With a hard snap of his hips, her eyes widened and she let out a slutty moan. She squirted around his cock and arched her back, legs trembling as she felt him throb before finally starting to cum with a low moan.

She wrapped her arms around him as he kept cumming, shuddering and flushing just a bit with her face hidden. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat. “So uh… how long’s this gonna last?”

She snorted and bumped her head against him. “Ain’t real sure honestly. Could be permanent what with how long mine took to kick in. I’d have to ask the lady in Old El Paso to know for sure.”

He hummed and traced his hands over her thighs and up her sides. “Well I ain’t gonna worry bout that. How bout we make the most of it?” He grinned some and tilted his head.

“Keep being an idiot Jesse and this will be the last time we fuck.”

He made a pathetic face and practically whined in the back of his throat, nuzzling into her neck. “Aw c’mon Elizabeth don’t be that way.”

She smacked the back of his head and rolled her eyes. “Call me that again and I’ll find somethin’ more permanent and less  _ fun _ to do to your cock.” She rolled off the bed, standing on shaky legs as she found a shirt she’d initially gotten for B.o.B. and pulled it on over her head. It clung to her tits some but she didn’t rightly care. “For now I got plenty of these vials. You promise not to be an idiot and well...” she moved closer, lifting the shirt to show off her massive tits, “maybe we can have more fun.” She gave him a little wink and relished in the needy noise that he made.

Maybe it wasn’t quite intimidation. And maybe it was almost demeaning to stoop to. But in the end at least she had him under her thumb the way she wanted.

She could even enjoy it… so long as he stuck around this time.


End file.
